Stronger
by InfinitePetals
Summary: Lucy had many comrades. So, when one replaced her, she felt weak. For that, she needed to get stronger. UP FOR ADOPTION! Check the profile to see the rules. :) Thank you! I might also continue it, but you can still adopt it! Ain't I nice?
1. Prologue

A FanFic by Petals. (incase you didn't know, there are two people who use this account to make their stories, so I am Petals, and the other is Infinite.)

This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it would be good enough.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy would be so much stronger.**

Stronger: Chapter 1.

Lucy Heartfilia was weak. All she had was her Celestial Spirits, and one of them never listens to her. Then, when Lisanna came back, everybody was overjoyed. They threw too much parties, and Lucy was ignored by her comrades, her nakamas. So, when one of them, Nastu Dragneel, asked for Lisanna to take her place in the team, Team Natus, she almost cried. But she held it in. She didn't want to worry Lisanna and Natsu. So, she answered,

"Sure. I'll just find another team. It's fine."

"Okay." Natsu answered with a Lisanna didn't look fine with it.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna said with a worried look, "If you want I ca-"

"No, it's okay. If it wasn't fine with me, I would've said no, right?" Lucy said with a very convincing smile.

"Let's just go, Lisanna. She said yes, right?" Natsu told Lisanna.

"Yeah.." Lisanna gave up. They went out of her house, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried. After silently sobbing her eyes out, she started contemplationg what she would do. Then she had a perfect idea! She would go on a training trip, and come back after maybe eight years? No, it's too long. Probably five years. She wouldn't painfully see Natsu's face and the others, plus she'll get stronger too! All she needs is the Master's permission and she's all set. The rent would stop, but the owner wouldn't sell it to the other buyers, anyways. He was too stubborn to. She went to the Master's room after asking one of the waitresses. Mirajane was too busy serving to answer her, anyway.

"Master?" Lucy softly said.

"Yes, my dear?" the Master of the guild, Fairy Tail, Makarov said.

"Can I have a talk, Master?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes, Lucy. What do you want to talk about?" the Master called Makarov said.

"Can I have the permission to have a training trip for five years?" she said, getting straight to the point.

"Eh? Ah, Okay. I won't pry." he smiled. "Please hold out your hand with the mark. I will remover it so that you wouldn't get chased by some enemies. But don't worry. Once you set another foot inside the guild, it wouldcome back." Makarov added.

"Thank you, Master." Lucy smiled then paused again, "Please make this a secret. I do not want to worry the guild." Lucy whispered.

"Sure." He answered.

"Good day, Master. I will be leaving tomorrow." Lucy said while she was nearing in the door.

"Good bye." Master answered with a nod.

Lucy closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Master allowed her to go! Now she had to think up a training routine. She needs to improve herself physically and mentally. She has to learn more about her magic. She need to train in magic, too. She needs to learn more about other's magic. But before she does that, she have to go to a forest without people to train, then a magic library... That was her thoughts.

Lucy woke up. She looked at the time and it read, 5:00 AM. She yawned an took a shower. After that, she wore leggings with a mini-skirt and a spaghetti strap and wore heels. She fixed her hair the way it should be. She got her bags and smiled at the house enthustiatically,

"Good bye, House." she smiled and went out of it, went in front of Fairy Tail.

'Bye bye, Everyone.' she smiled and went on her way to the train station.

She left for a train going to a town near a forest called Hovarge. When she got there, she rentef a room in an inn called 'Onolohov', she atleast didn't forget to bring money. She brought 100,00 jewels with her. When she was finished settling down, she headed out to the forest, she had one thought in mind.

_'I challenge you, oh great forest.'_

**A/N: So, what do you think about it? Should I continue it? Should I not? Review your answers! Tell me if it's good or not. I will upload this fic every week. So please R&R!**

_**Ja ne! **_

**-Petals.**


	2. The Forest and Mistint

**I'm so sorry! (sob) I had no time to update today. So, after coming home, I wrote fast! I'm so sorry! I promise that these won't happen again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Stronger: Chapter 2

When she was at the outskirts of the forest, she started planning. 'Well, let's see... The villagers said that a dragon, Mistint, have been spotted here in this forest a year ago, but that's not my main objective. My main objective is to be able to destroy one pine tree without using magic, and ask the Celestial King to train my Celestial Spirits, and then I'll go to Peltanton Town that has the largest magic library in the whole of Fiore. That's a lot to do, but it's needed. I'll stay here for a month, then move to Peltanton.'

She never knew how hard it was to complete her main objective.

**1 month later**

"Wow! That was the hardest training I had to go through! At least I was able to complete my objective and persuade the King to train my spirits!" Lucy said.

"Yeah." A white and blue east dragon came out of her sleeve.

While Lucy was training, she was able to complete the objective. She befriended the dragon, Mistint who became her partner.

_Flashback_

_'Yes! I was able to destroy half of a pine tree!' Lucy cheered mentally. _

_Lucy was halfway through the time set she set for herself. She was really tired from the training, so she was looking for a place to rest. While looking for a place to rest, she passed a foggy part of the forest._

_'It's a fog! That means that a river or lake is near!'_

_Now Lucy didn't want to pass through the fog, but since her throat was dry due to not drinking water for five days, she went to the fog. While Lucy was passing through the fog, she bumped into something._

_"Ah, I'm sorry!" she said throatily._

_When she looked up, she saw a big imposing figure._

_"Ahhh!" Lucy shouted, scared._

_"Are you okay?" said the figure. The fog cleared a bit to show a beautiful eastern dragon with the colors white and blue adorned all around it._

_"Ah! Mistint! What are you doing here?!" she said, wincing right after from the pain in talking. Lucy knew it was Mistint because it _was_ a dragon._

_"Oh, but this is my home! Should I not be here?" asked the dragon. _

_"No! I-"_

_"Shush, shush. You should drink and rest first." scolded Mistint, probably noticing her raspy voice._

'_I didn't know a dragon could be this soft! Well, she's definitely different from the stereotype dragons..' Lucy thought._

"_Well, let's get to my cave, okay? I'm sure we can sort this out there, okay?" said the dragon._

_Lucy didn't want to go to the cave of a legendary magical animal, but since it _did_ invite her, and she didn't think Mistint was lying about its kindness, so… _

_Haa… Such a gullible person…_

_***Mistint's Cave***_

"_This is my cave. Welcome home!"_

_Lucy looked around in wonder at the cave that doesn't look like a cave. Sure, it has rocky surfaces and stuff, but the area was surrounded in a fog and the interior furniture gave of a homey feeling. The walls and ceiling is painted brown (she didn't know if any dragon could have painted something…) and the floor black. The furniture was for a cottage; cute sofas and tables, the bed is made up and there was a large part of the cave taken by stacks of hay. _

'_I didn't know a dragon could have a house like this, but I guess anything is possible__…' Lucy thought._

"_Well… Have a seat. We need to talk. I'll get some water." The dragon said. _

_Lucy was just about to ask how when Mistint pulled out water from the fog and cleansed it by heating it and cooling it after._

"_Thanks." Lucy said, accepting the water and sitting down, fidgeting uncomfortably._

"_You're welcome. Now,__ what questions are in your mind?" the dragon asked, knowing that she has a lot of questions._

"_Well, first of all, why aren't you somewhere away from Earthland? I'm sure the other dragons disappeared in X777. Why didn't you?" Lucy asked._

"_Ah, well, I don't have to attend the feast, so I didn't need to go to the Dragon Pane__."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, since I'm a Mist/Fog Dragon, I have a higher status than the Fire or Air one. And only those in the Lower Tier and the King and Adviser should attend. As I am a Higher Tier Dragon, I don't need to."_

"_Wait… Explain to me the Lower Tier and the Higher Tier please." Lucy said._

"_Ah! I am sorry. There are three Tiers; the Lower Tier, the Middle Tier and the Higher Tier. The Lower Tier consists of the most basic elements; Fire, Air, Earth and Water. The Middle Tier consists of the sub-elements; Ice, Steel, Lava, Wood and Steam. The Higher Tier consists of three or more elements mixed in one and unknown elements such as Dark, Mist, Storm, Dust, Explosion, Boil, Lava, Crystal, Scorch, Void, Celestial, Yin, Yang and Light." The dragon said._

"_Oh. Thanks. Please continue." Lucy __said._

"_As there are only two Higher Tier Dragons in Earthland, others think all the dragons went to Dragon Pane. While it's not true, most of the dragons in Earthland did leave for the feast."_

"_Ah, okay... The next question is supposed to be why did dragon__s leave Earthland, but since it's already answered, I'll ask what is the feast you talk about?"_

"_The feast is called Gathering Feast. This feast is for all the dragons that are Lower Tier and who have adopted a human child to gather and report what happened in the world they were assigned to. And, after, a feast would commence then."_

"_Well then, why didn't Igneel and the others come back? I'm sure the feast should be done by now."_

"_Well, in the Dragon Pane, time passes by slower than in here. For example; one day in Dragon Pane is one year here, so it would take a long time for them to come back here."_

'_Oh. That's why he didn't come back. At least I understand something about the dragons.' Lucy thought while saying, "Ah. So, then, I will ask an unnecessary question; have we acquainted?"_

"_Well, as we've talked a bit already, yes. But if you would want to be my friend, is it? I've had no human friend before, and I'm very interested in you." The dragon said._

"_Ah, okay. I guess we could be friends. But, i__f we were to be friends, how would we communicate? I am not good with a friend who lives far away from me, as only really close friends can maintain friendship with me, so.__.__."_

"_Well, I'm not sure if this would work, but I have something in mind…" The drago__n started, then whispered into her ear._

"_Ah. Mm. Yes… Well, that's a great plan, but are you sure you want to do that? Don't you want to stay in your cave?" Lucy said._

"_No, no. It's okay. I'm getting bored in here, anyways. There's nothing to do here!" The dragon exclaimed._

"_Oh. Then alright," Lucy said, smiling._

_Flashback End_

What the dragon planned was for the dragon herself (As Lucy later learned that Mistint was a girl) to use her magic to place a real illusion (Which means making an illusion and making it real) upon herself to make her smaller and stay with Lucy in her sleeve or jacket (Because Lucy bought new and comfortable clothes for her stay in the forest) so that she would take her around everywhere she wants to.

"Lucy, I forgot to ask. After this, what were you going to do?" The mini-dragon questioned.

"Oh. I'm going to Peltanton Town to train in my magic and to study." She answered absentmindedly.

"Ah. Okay."

"Umm... Mis-chan?" Lucy had taken to calling the dragon that, as it was more comfortable for her to say it that way.

"Mm?" The dragon asked.

"Is a Mage allowed to have two or more Magic?"

"Ah. Yes, a Mage is allowed to. Why?" The dragon answered.

"Well, I want to learn another magic or two to have an advantage over my enemy as it covers more weaknesses I might have." Lucy answered.

"Wow. You think lots of things over, huh. Well, if you want, I would teach you a little of Dragon Slayer magic." The dragon said.

"Really? But not to be mad or anything, why only a little?" Lucy asked.

"Well, as you are older than your dragon slayer friends when you will learn the Dragon Slayer magic, your body couldn't adjust much to this magic as it is already fully developed, you could only learn a little."

"Ah. Quite disappointing, but I guess it's alright. I'm content with a bit, anyway." Lucy said.

"Anyway, you'll get late for the train, so speed up!" The dragon said, as Lucy sped up.

"Oh, no! I'll be late!" Lucy shouted, being no more than a blur, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Haha! This is fun!' The dragon squealed.

**A/N: Okay.. I know, this is like a flashback chapter but this is just so that you would know how Lucy got Mistint as her partner. So, I'll just make the next chapter long.**

_**-Petals.**_


	3. A new acquaintance

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's not long, but this is to introduce a new friend/acquaintance. Thank you for your support (even if it's few) and let's get on with the chapter!**

**Oh, and there will be **_**no**_** romance at all in this fanfiction. Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Stronger 3**

Lucy caught up with the train just in time.

"Ah. I got in. I thought I wasn't getting here in time." Lucy said, sweating.

"Yeah. You're lucky." The dragon answered. Nobody noticed her because she was invisible.

"I know. Let's look for an empty cabin." Lucy answered.

Lucy found an empty cabin. She went in and got comfortable, eating some of the food she brought with her as she was hungry.

"Umm, hello? Can I sit here?" A boy with red hair said.

"Ah, um, okay." Lucy said.

"Thanks." He said, walking in and sitting down.

Now that she took a closer look, the boy looked the same age as her; his red hair was styled peculiarly. It looked wind swept. He has brown eyes and eye glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"Ah! Umm, my name is Sho Gesso. Nice to meet you." The newly named Sho said.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy answered.

It was then that Sho spotted her keys.

"Are you a mage?" Sho asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage. Are you a mage?" Lucy answered.

"Y-yeah. Though it's only for support..." Sho said.

"Really? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's Archiving Magic." Sho answered.

"Really? How proficient are you in it?"

"U-umm, my neighbors says I'm a master in it, but I'm not sure."

"Wow." Lucy was at awe. Being a master means he can get any and all knowledge, and that's really useful.

"Y-yeah." Sho said, shifting uncomfortably. "Umm.. How about you?"

"Ah! I'm not boasting, but I have 9 golden keys!" Lucy said.

"Wow. Who are they?" Sho said.

"Uhmm.. Aquarius, Scorpio, Aries, Leo, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius and Gemini." Lucy answered.

"W-wow. That's many." Sho said.

"I know, right?" Lucy answered excitedly.

"W-well, are you in a guild?" Sho asked.

"Well... Tell me yours first." Lucy answered suspiciously.

"Well, I'm from Blue Pegasus. See?" He said, showing his mark. The mark looked like a horse with two leaf-like designs forming an almost-circle. It was color red, the same shade of red of his hair.

"Ah. I'm from Fairy Tail, but the Master removed the mark for my training trip." Lucy answered.

"Oh. But how would I know?" Sho asked.

"Umm.. I don't know… Ah! How about this? I have a picture with my team in Fairy Tail!" She said, shoving a picture to his face.

"A-ah. Okay. I can see now, but please keep the picture out of my face." He started.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said.

"Ah, it's okay." He answered.

"Oh, are you going on a mission?" Lucy said, spotting a mission paper in his pocket.

"Um, yes I am." He answered.

"Can I see, can I see?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Ah, but it isn't interesting, jus-"

"It's fine, It's fine!" Lucy said, grabbing the mission paper. When she looked, she saw that it was an S-Class mission and it involves the gathering of all the information in Peltanton Town. Since the town has all the info in Fiore, he has the chances of getting overload.

"You're S-Class?" Lucy said in wonderment.

"Ah, yes." Sho said, embarrassed.

"Wow! That's so cool! How do you get to be S-Class?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess it differs from guild to guild, but I have to be efficient in my magic." He said.

"Ah, so it might be different for Natsu, eh?" Lucy said, lost in her own thoughts.

"Um, a-are you talking about Salamander?" Sho said, looking surprised.

"Yeah. He's Natsu Dragneel, and he's in my Team!" Lucy said.

Then a loud voice said _**"**__**Attention. We are arriving to the station. Please prepare you're luggage."**_

"Ah! We're arriving." Lucy said, preparing her luggage.

"Yeah."

"That was an interesting ride." Mistint said.

"Mmm.."

**So, I have a question. How do you make a line break? I can't put the guild's reactions if I don't. So, please tell me. Thanks.**

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
